EVER LASTING LOVE
by Jiro-Kikaider-luvr
Summary: Mitsuko and the Kohmyoji's are all home now, back from their trip over seas for rehab for their father. JiroMitsuko pairing
1. Beggining Again

**Hey ya'll this is my first fan fic ever- I love Kikaider! Well I don't want to get to tired so I'll go ahead and start the story so here it is!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KIKAIDER THE ANIME SHOW OR PERSON-THAT REALLY BITES! LOL-**

**Ever Lasting Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning Again**

**Mitsuko sat in her chair in her father's hospital suit practically glued to the TV the day of the defeat of Gill. She watched in horror as the man she loved and thought disappeared, was getting badly injured. And her hoplessly stuck in America for another 3 days until her father was released and they could go home again. They had been staying in a hotel for the past almost year. "Oh, father this is horrible," she said " Jiro needs help and I can't give it to him right now."**

**Her father also looking at the TV with horror put a reassuring hand on her back and patted her lightly, "He'll be ok honey." he said with a little hope in his voice. With that he turned off the TV. Mitsuko protested against it for a short while but finally gave up on protesting against it and started to talk to her father about going home early. "Mitsuko, it's only a few more days. Can't you wait?" he said sympathetically.**

**She just looked down with a sad look on her face. He sat up in his bed and reached over to turn her head to him, "Mitsuko, if he means that much to you, we'll try to catch a flight for tomorrow. Ok?" Mitsuko smiled a little at loving father and nodded. "Thank you father." She said with hope and love in her voice. "I'm just trying to make up for all those years I neglected you." He said painfully. "Father……You had no choice but to do your work it wasn't your fault." She said. "Yes, but I should've told you right from the beginning anyways Mitsuko, I'm sorry." he said regretfully. Mitsuko just sat there feeling much sorrow for her father. She got out of her chair and gently kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Oh, Father" she managed to say before the nurse came in with a bright spirited young boy practically bouncing off the walls.**

**"Did you get your meal Masaru?" asked Mitsuko trying to not let him see the worry on her face. Apparently it sort of worked because he replied back with "You didn't tell me they had chocolate cake Mitsuko!" Mitsuko and Den both just grinned at the sight of youth bursting from a care-free child. Masaru was now about 9 years old, Mitsuko 17, and Den almost about 49. "Mitsuko," Den whispered, "Yes Father?" she replied. "Now I want you to go back to the hotel and get online to book the next flight back home," he said, "Make all the arrangements with the movers and get everything ready for our return.But whatever you do don't tell Masaru about any of these going ons, ok?" "Yes Father" she replied, "Come on Masaru, let's go back to the hotel suite" "OK! Can we swim Mitsuko!" Den heard as the two walked off.**

**"Sir," came a nurse "Yes," he replied. "You have a phone call." She stated. "Oh, Yes of course, who is it? He asked "A Mr. Hanpei Hattori." She stated "Oh, I see, well, yes I'll speak with him, thank you." He said a bit surprised. "Yes sir." She said and with that went to reconnect the call to his room. " Hello?" Den answered…………**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK YA'LL WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW BUT I'LL GET RIGHT BACK ON IT ASAP WIC WILL PROBABLY BE TODAY OR TOMORROW**

**THANKS,**

**KITTIE**

**PLEASE R+R**


	2. The Arrival

**HEY YA'LL BACK AGAIN! WELL I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KINDA PATHETIC-LOL-BUT GIVE ME A BREAK! I WAS TIRED LOL! I DUNO HOW LONG THIS'LL BE SO HERE YA GO……**

**Disclaimer again- I don't own kikaider-that sucks**

"Hello?" Den answered "Yes, Doctor Komyoji?" replied a man's voice "Yes" answered Den. "Hey Doc! It's Hanpei. How are ya feeling?" again the man spoke. "Oh, just fine thank you." The Doctor replied "In fact we're going to be coming home sooner than expected" he went on. "Oh, that's great! Well we've got a little surprise for you and the kids" Hattori said with great excitement. "Oh? What is it?" asked Den curiously. "Hm, well are the kids there?" Hanpei asked "Well no, Mitsuko and Masaru just left to the hotel to book a flight and arrange everything for our return." Den said. "Oh, OK well we better wait then, we want to get you all together to tell you" Hanpei said a little anxious. "OK, well we'll be home around sometime tomorrow, do you think it can wait until then?" Den asked. "Hm, yes I suppose it should." Hanpei said a little disappointed.

"Excuse me sir, but you need to get off the phone your time limit is up" interrupted a nurse from the door. "Oh, Yes," Said Den, "Well Mr. Hattori, why don't you come over tomorrow around noon, we should be home by then and you can tell us your surprise while we unpack, ok? "OK." Said Hattori and with that they said their good byes and hanged up.

**With Mitsuko:**

"Come now Masaru, hurry up please." Mitsuko rushed "What's the hurry Mitsuko?" Masaru asked a little confused and annoyed all at once. "Oh, it's nothing really I just want to get back to the hotel to get online for something." Mitsuko lied. Masaru cocked an eyebrow "OK, but can I still go for a swim!" Mitsuko grin a little "Yes, for a little while, but then you have to get to bed" "BED!" Masaru protested. "But it's only 5:30 now!" "Yes I know but tomorrow you have to get up early" Mitsuko said with a little grin. "Mitsuko, what are you up to?" Masaru asked with curiosity swelling within him.

"Masaru, how would you like to go home early?" Mitsuko asked. "Early? How early?" He asked. " As in tomorrow morning." She stated "Yay!" he squealed in a high pitch. "Well as soon as we get back to the hotel I'll get online and book the next flight back home, ok?" she asked "OK!You know, I don't have to swim." he said eagerly in a cute way. "Mitsuko grinned.

**The next day:**

"Masaru! Hurry up! We need to be leaving to pick up Father now!" Mitsuko yelled excitedly "OK! Hold on I'll be right there in a sec.! he yelled back "Well, I'll be in the car waiting, ok? She yelled back. "OK!" he managed to yell before Mitsuko shut the door and went out to start the car.

Well it wasn't long until Masaru got down stairs and they went to get Doctor Komyoji. When they got there he had the nurses and everyone there saying there farewells. Soon they were on there way to catch a flight to Japan, Home once again.

Mitsuko, Masaru, and Den were on the extremely long flight back home, Den and Masaru were talking back and forth about all that was missed the years Den wasn't there.

Mitsuko would every once and a while zone in and out of what they were saying smiling at them constantly. "Hm….father and son, the way it should be." She thought. But the main thing she thought about was the man she had left behind. She had thought about him ever since she left him before the explosion. Den noticing that Mitsuko wasn't smiling anymore lightly touched her on the shoulder "Mitsuko?" he asked sweetly, braking her trail of thought. "Hm?" she replied half out of it still. "Mr. Hattori said he had a surprise for us. I told him to meet us at the house when we got home." He said. "A surprise!" Mitsuko and Masaru echoed. "Yes, but he wouldn't tell me on the phone what it was. He said you guys had to be there too." He continued "Hm….What do you think it could be? It must be important if he wanted all of us together." She said still half out of it.

"I don't know exactly, but I think I might know." He told the two of them.

11 hours later, and a lot of catching up and bonding. Mitsuko slept a few times, she didn't get any sleep from the night before because she had a lot of booking and planning to do.

They were finally at the air Tokyo airport. Masaru was bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Now, Masaru you stay here with Father while I go get our car back out of the airport storage,ok?" Mitsuko said taking charge,like she had gotten used to over the years. "OK!" he grinned looking at his father and laughing. Den rolled his eyes and laughed too. "Come on Masaru,let's go get some ice cream while she's doing that," he whispered "But don't tell her." With a grin to mitsuko they were off.

**OK WELL END OF CHAPTER 2**

**SHORT AGAIN BUT I'L GET MORE AGAIN PROBABLY TOMORROW WHEN I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL-**

**PLEASE R+R**

**THANKS, KITTIE**

**IF YOU WUNA IM ME DO IT AT**

**MY AIM S/N**

**JAPANIMEGIRL91**


	3. Ever Beating Heart

HEY AGAIN! AIN'T I ON A STREAK HERE? LOL-YA I KNOW EACH ONE IS LIKE REALLY SHORT BUT THAT'S THE MOST I CAN DO AT A TIME BECAUSE MY MOM FREAKS OUT ABOUT ME BEING ON TOO MUCH -.- YYYYYA-OK WELL HERE YA GO, ENJOY

KITTIE

Mistuko came back about 20 minutes later with the parking receipt only to find her father and her brother pigging out on ice cream in the food court. "SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" she yelled after sneaking up behind them. "AH!" the two screamed together. Mitsuko just grinned and giggled a little. Masaru and Den were just sitting there looking ever so guilty. "Hm, it seems as though I've caught you two red handed," she went on "You two, come on. We should be getting home. Mr. Hattori and Etsuko will be there soon." Masaru and Den nodded between bites. "Okay" Came their muffled voices from stuffing their mouths full of ice cream to try and hurry up a little.

About 2 minutes and several napkins later, Masaru and Den were done and the three of the Komyojis' were on there way home again. Mitsuko was driving since the doctor in America suggested Den didn't drive for another month or so. They wanted to make sure he had full control of all of his nerves again first. Mitsuko had bought a "Linkin Park" CD at one of the air port shops and was listening to it, her father didn't mind it much but he wasn't crazy about them. She was half into the music and half zoned out. She didn't even realize she almost passed her street. Her father had to tell her to turn. When she turned onto the street all the memories came back to her, and she seemed to wince a bit.

They turned the corner to see their house as they left it, perhaps a few more cob webs maybe. The yard was filled with about 3 moving trucks. As they turned in the car went silent, nobody moved, nobody spoke. They pulled in and the car stopped. They got out looking at the house where it all happened. Mitsuko just sat there looking around. "Come on now kids, our guests will be here soon and we need to get as much done before they come. Well, about an hour passed and they were all sitting in the living room, Mitsuko sprawled on the couch, Masaru on the love seat, and Den in his chair.

All of a sudden the phone rang, Mitsuko, seeing no one getting up, decided to just let it ring and let the answering machine pick it up. She sat there quietly listening to see if anyone would leave a message. About 2 or 3 seconds went by before they heard a man's woman's voice come on saying, "Hey Mitsuko, it's Etsuko, We'll be there around 6 or so now, we have to run a few errands first. Don't worry about cooking dinner. We've got you covered on that. We'll see you then." Then they heard a beep of the message machine. Mitsuko looked at her father and brother, "Well, now we have more time to get things ready I suppose." Den and Masaru both glanced at her tiredly and half-way smiled.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Den got up out of his chair and started for some more boxes, "Father, why don't you just stay seated for a little while longer and I'll get these boxes? You need to rest up more. After all, you did just get out of the hospital." Mitsuko said caringly. "Yes hun, I will in a few minutes I just wanted to go through a few boxes anyways." He said back to her. Masaru decided to go up to his room and unpack a little more too. He went running up the stairs. Mitsuko and Den were left alone in the living room together now, Mitsuko looked at Den a little hesitantly and he noticed. "Mitsuko," he began worried, "is there something you want to talk about?" She starred at him for a moment longer, "Um, well, actually yes Father there is. Did Mr. Hattori or anyone ever tell you everything that went on during those 9 months?" "Well, some, but I do believe he left out some parts. Why?" he asked puzzled. "Oh, okay. I was just thinking about it and you know what?" she said with innocence in her voice. "What dear?" he asked so curious now that he could barley contain it. "We owe so much to Jiro for what all he has done, and this is how we repay him? Leaving him after the battle, after he saved our lives. Leaving him when he needed us the most. Father I feel so bad." She now started to cry. Den took her into his arms and whispered into her ear "Mitsuko, I know how hard it must be on you. I hate it too, but we've been through this. We're home now and if he still needs us he'll come. Our doors are always open to him and he knows it." It seemed to sooth her. She stopped cry as much. This satisfied Den enough. He hated to see his daughter so hurt.

It was now 5:30 pm and the Komyoji's were all still working on the unpacking when Masaru heard a car come up the drive way " Mr. Hattori is here!" he shouted before hearing another vehicle coming. "Could it be!" he whispered in amassment and excitement. By this time Den and Mitsuko came into the front room where the door was. Mitsuko stood in front of the little mirror in a small table by the door fixing her hair. They saw a flash of lights go by the window and then turn off. Then amazingly they saw another flash of light go by the window. Mitsuko, Den, and Masaru all three looked at each other puzzled. Masaru flung the door open and ran outside to greet the guests. Mitsuko turned on the front porch lights and winced her eyes to see if she could get a better view of who all was out there. She saw a yellow bug by the garage, "Hm, that's Mr. Hattori," she said moving on the next vehicle with her straining eyes, " and that's…" she began "Oh My God!" she screamed inside. She saw that the other vehicle was the yellow motorcycle they had left in the apartment garage of Mr. Hattori and Etsuko. Jiro's motorcycle. In an instant, she knew exactly who that driver was. "JIRO!" she screamed as she ran to the man. The man only turned and looked into the darkness at the woman running full speed towards him…………………………………..

Well ya'll…..that's all for now….sorry about the delay I've been grounded for the past week for getting detention again for calling my NOT-SO-FRIENDLY coach a few choice names to her face-lol-anyways I hope you like it so far- tell me what you think on IM out till next time

Kittie


	4. Finding Love Again

**HEY YA'LL SRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON KEEPING THIS FANFIC GOING-I'VE BEEN KINDA STUCK IN A RUT AND LAZY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS IT WOULD HELP!**

**KITTIE**

**disclaimer:dunt own kikaider...really sucks...bla bla bla...**

* * *

……..She ran towards the man hidden in the dark….she got to about 5 feet from him when she stopped……she stood there thinking about everything that had happened over the past year…..

They sat in the living room talking to one another…..

" So, Mr. Hattori" Den spoke up. " How has your detective agency been going lately?"

"Oh just great since we had your business, but we told you doc. We didn't want all of the money you know. It was just so large of an amount we…" Hattori got cut off.

"Non-scence!" den piped up. " For everything you've done for my family, you deserve that, and more! You've given me a second chance with life and my children!"

Etsuko smiled and elbowed her boss in the side.

Two figures left the room and headed for the door not saying a single word.

Den saw them, but also said nothing. "_ Aw, to be young and in love. I'll leave them to their own. They haven't seen each other in so long, it must've been hard."_ he thought to himself

* * *

They sat there not saying a word for a few moments. Then a voice broke out.

"Where have you been!" Mitsuko broke out finally after thinking for a while.This was the first thing she had said since she had seen him that night.

He just looked at her knowing her agrivation. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and see what he could come up with. After this time passed her heard an irritated voice once again.

"Well!" She said annoyed. There was a moment of silence. Finally he spoke.

"Mitsuko, I'm sorry, I had no choice. I couldn't just leave them to fend for their own."

"Them?" she broke in trying to sound as though she knew nothing of there being a "them". But as fate had it, or rather luck, at that moment the door bell rang once again. Jiro started to get up but in doing this he noticed something was holding him down. Mitsuko was holding his wrist.

"No Jiro, Let it ring. Father will get it if it's important. We still need to talk. Whatever is bothering you I might be able to help you with just tell me."

Jiro just sighed. He didn't sit down. He just stood there.

"Mitsuko," he began but was interrupted when her father called out her name. They both turned the direction from where it came.

"Come on," she sighed. "We'll talk about this when you're ready. With that they walked in together hand in hand to see her father and an elder man sitting in the room along with Mr. Hattori and Etsuko. Masaru had been put to bed. After spending some time with Jiro first of course.

Mitsuko walked forward but was jerked aback a bit when she noticed Jiro had stopped. She looked back at him. She noticed his eyes were wide opened.

"Jiro?" She whispered to him slightly backing up. He just stood there until Den spoke.

"Jiro, you remember the reverend. He tells me that you had a bit of, well, a bit of an experience." he stumbled. Jiro stood there dumb founded for a moment.

"But, how?" Jiro stuttered. "How did you know where I was!" The reverend smiled at this.

"It's in your personality to keep a promise." Jiro looked back at Mitsuko who smiled a bit towards him.

"A promise? But how did you?" he broke himself off. He turned to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, I didn't forget about it or you. There were things that went on. And I did go to you but you weren't there. When it was all done I didn't know who to turn to if you weren't there"

Mitsuko smiled the whole time. "Jiro" She started but was cut off by her father.

* * *

"Mitsuko , Jiro . Sensei is here for a reason. It seems as though a few of his robots got damaged during the last battle. Some of them can't be helped, but there are two that are still in tact for the most part. Now I'm in absolutely no shape to do this myself so I'll be needing some help"

Jiro lit up a bit. "Two of them live!" Reverend nodded "Yes"

Jiro turned to Mistuko. "Mitsuko, they are very important to me and I,"

"Say no more Jiro." She interrupted him. She walked over to her father.

"Okay, where are they?"

* * *

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning and Mitsuko, her father, and the reverend had been working on the androids non stop all night. Mr. Hattori and Etsuko had left around 11 pm that night. Jiro had to stay inside most of the time but was aloud to help with the heavy lifting. He hated just sitting around. He felt so helpless.

It turned out that the two remaining repairable androids were actually Ichiro and Rieko. The others would have to be worked on a lot more before they would even be startable. It would most likely be a side project for them. Jiro was just happy to have the two. Every hour or so Jiro would go see how they were doing.

Mitsuko would always have to re assure him everything was going fine and that he needed to go inside. They all came back in and plopped down on the couches and chairs in the living room. They were all so exhausted. Mitsuko was sprawled out on the couch when the reverend got up and announced he was leaving but he'd be back in the morning. She didn't bother to get up. Jiro showed the reverend out and came back in. At that time Den got up, kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I think I'll go check on Masaru and get to bed dear. Good'night." Mitsuko smiled a bit "Good'night Father."

* * *

Jiro sat down on the couch next to her.

"I should be getting to bed too." she said as she attempted to get up.

Jiro reached up slightly and grabbed her waist and pulled her down. She protested by quietly calling his name. But stopped when she turned back and saw the love in his eyes.

"Mitsuko," he began. "What you're doing, it really shows me how good of a person you are and how much I really love you."

Mitsuko turned slightly to see his face better. By now Jiro had his arm around her waist and his other hand in hers. She just leaned back into him. He was actually not very hard at all.

"_Wow, I've been gone from him so long now. It feels as though he is, well, some what softer."_ she thought.

Her trail of thought was broken when he moved a bit to make it to where his legs were propped up on the couch . He slowly and gently maneuvered her to where she was sitting in between his legs and her back was against his chest.

She closed her eyes and layed her head back.

"Mitsuko," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry"

She said nothing. Just smiled keeping her eyes shut. Jiro looked around. No one was around but them.

"_Alright, we're alone and this is the only chance I might have alone with her for a while. Oh I just can't take it!" _he thought to himself rapidly.

He released her from his grasp some what and propped himself up a bit. By now he had woken Mitsuko up.

"Mitsuko" he said softly.

As she turned to respond to him she found her lips meeting his. At first she was tense with it. But on into it she relaxed. They both pulled away after a while and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jiro," she began. But was haulted by his pleading voice.

"Mitsuko, I love you so very much. And we've been through so much together. I have one question. How could you stay with me after all of this?"

"Why wouldn't I? after all, if you love some one things like this ,well, they just shouldn't matter. Now should they?" she smiled.

Jiro was about to speak again but was silenced by mistake's hand. She removed it and gently kissed him.

"Can we finish this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

He smiled. "Of course.just don't ever forget how much I love you."

He started to get up to take her off to bed but didn't succeed.

"Jiro," she begged

"Yes?"

"Can we just stay here like this all night? Please?" she sweet talked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that he leaned his arm back behind him and clicked off the lamp. They were now completely in the darkness of the room…….

* * *

**OKAY YA'LL THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT! I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE SOON! I'M ALWAYS UP FOR IDEAS SO KEEP UM COMING!**

**my AIM: jedigirl91 or japanimegirl91 those are also my emails at **


	5. Troubled Destiny

Okay hey ya'll! i'm back with the next chappie...Now, this'n is a lil mushie romantic peace with mainly just Mitsuko and Jiro-so if you're not big on romance you might not be able to stand this part! lol enjoy

* * *

The next morning Mitsuko and Jiro were both in the same position. Jiro sat there quite awake. "_She_ _looks so…..happy_." He thought to himself.

Just then, the doctor walked by the living room entrance. He had been looking high and low for the two. He peered in at them and once he saw them, didn't want to interrupt. He stood there unseen, watching them pondering all sorts of things. The most rapid thought that kept popping up in his head, was "_how do they do it?" _At that moment, the phone rang, awakening Mitsuko enough to make her shift in Jiro's lap. Surprising both Jiro and Den. While Jiro placed his hand on her back lovingly, Den smiled and went to answer the phone.

Mitsuko and Jiro were left alone once again. Jiro looked down at his gloved hand placed gingerly on her back and frowned. Caught up in all of this, he had forgotten of what he really was, but for some reason, he didn't even know what he was anymore. He just didn't feel quite the same as before.

* * *

He pondered this for a moment but was ripped out of his thoughts when he looked up to see a not only awake mitsuko, but that she was looking straight at him. "Mitsuko! I…I didn't see you were awake!" He stuttered. "Jiro," she stopped him. "Are you…okay?" "Oh…Uh…Yes of course," He managed to spit out. "Why do you ask?" "Well, why were you looking at your hand for so long? She questioned. "oh, well no reason….I…." he was shushed by a single finger placed on his lips. "Okay, now. Try to tell me now." She attempted. He took a deep breath and began. "I was…just thinking…about a few things" "Like what?" she was determined to find out what was clearly bothering him.

"Okay," he finally caved in. "I was just wonder…..about us…I mean…" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Sh, I think I get it." She said reaching for his hand and placing it in her's. For a moment she just looked him in the eyes. Those eyes…..she could stay lost in them forever. Somehow, she managed to look away long enough to look down and lift his gloved hand up to eye level. She took her other hand and slid the glove off. Revealing a metallic hand. She could tell he was uncomfortable about her doing so by the expression on his face.

She brought his hand up to her cheek and said, "Jiro, I love you and don't ever think anything else." By now, she was about to cry, and he noticed. He brought his hand down from her face. He looked down at it for a moment , but when he looked up , he noticed a single tear streaming down her face. With his still-gloved hand he wiped it away. She also took hold of that hand and placed it on her cheek once more before leaning in to hug him. He embraced her tightly. "Mitsuko," he finally spoke "I…I love you too." He broke away for a second, took his other glove off and embraced her once more.

* * *

They ended the hug a while after and talked about what all had happened with Mitsuko and the rest of them while he was gone. The whole time Mitsuko wonder over and over again exactly _when _he was going to tell her about everything he had gone through. She had heard a lot of things from the reverend. But a lot of things he just didn't know since he wasn't there. Their silence was broken by Den, who finally felt it to be same enough to enter with out disturbing them. "I just got off the phone with Sensei fuuton. (SP?) he will be here shortly." He said still half asleep.

* * *

"Okay, Father. Thank you. We'll go get ready and wake Masaru up." she stated. "My goodness! It's almost 9 o'clock anyways! With that she grabbed Jiro's hand guiding him up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Okay well, there ya go. Sorry it was so short! But i have no time! I just got a new horse and have been working with her a LOT! okay a few notes for my reveiwers...

okay...

EarthAngel-please make up your mind about what is too short and whats too long the chapter will be what ever i have time to do. i'm not trying to be mean but they were about the same size, the last one just had a lot of spaces.

Motokonobaka- I do plan on bringing Ichiro into it more- and if you EVER have any ideas, let me know i'd be more then happy to take um.

well, that's all i have time to do now-but i'll update soon hopefully!


	6. Corrections for chapter 5

**Hi again ya'll-I just wanted to tell you that I've updated chapter 5 into an actual chapter but it may not show up as updated. So, just go back to chapter 5 to continue with the story, many thanks,**

**Kittie**

* * *


	7. The Coming of Life, 01

Hey ya'll- make sure you've re read chapter 5 before reading this since I changed chapter 5 but anyways, here ya go….enjoy…

Kittie

* * *

He looked down at his hand while she led him up to her room when she stopped. He looked up to see her smiling so he smiled back. "Come on in." she said excited. He just laughed a little, this pleased her very much to hear him laugh. She kept hold of his hand as she went on in. He looked around a bit while Mitsuko went to her closet to find something to wear.

"You can sit on the bed if you want." she said looking over at him. He did so and continued to look around.

"Once I get dressed we'll go wake Masaru up. The reverend should be here soon." she told him.

"Yes, how long do you think you'll be out in the lab today?" he asked in a sad tone. She could tell he gets a little lonely by himself.

"Well, I don't _have_ to be out there the whole time. I mean, I could come in earlier. If you want, that is." she said as she looked at her closet.

She turned around with a shirt and skirt in her hands.

"Do you want me to come in early? I will if you want. I'm sure Father and Fuuton could handle a few hours on their own."

Jiro nodded to her, giving her his answer.

"It's settled then. I'll be in by 5," She smiled. "It'll give us some time alone. Masaru's going to a friends house anyways."

"That sounds good." he smiled. By now she was on her way to the bathroom to change.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

* * *

She left the room. He was alone. He smiled and leaned back onto the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes. Mitsuko came back into the room with a light pink three-quarter-inched sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Jiro just looked at her for a moment in aw.

"Come on," she said giggling. "we've got to wake up Masaru." she ran up and grabbed his and ran to Masaru's room knocking lightly on the door before entering.

"Masaru," she whispered. "time to wake up"

He groaned a little and turned around in bed. "Hey, come on now. You don't want to sleep all day , now do you?"

Masaru shot up at the sound of Jiro's voice.

"oh yah!" he yelled. "I forgot you were back!" He sprang out of bed. "Come on you guys get out! I've got to get dressed!"

The two just laughed at his eagerness.

* * *

They heard the door bell ring.

"There he is." she said going down stairs, Jiro following close as if he'd loose her if she were any further ahead.

The stair case ended at the door and they got there right when Den opened it. "Hello, come on in."

Futton entered, but this time with a young boy. He looked to be about Masaru's age. Maybe a little younger. Futton had told Den about him already. It was Akira. Fuuton tapped Akira on the shoulder and took his jacket off. Akira turned around and as soon as he saw Jiro he smiled a huge grin.

"Ji..Jiro" he managed to say.

"Aw!" Mitsuko broke in looking back at Jiro.

"Hm…looks like the little guy still remembers you Jiro." Fuuton smiled.

"Hello, Akira" Jiro said smiling back. Masaru came down the stairs and stood next to Mitsuko and Jiro looking at Akira. They had met before.

"Akira!" he yelled. "Come on! Let's go outside!" He looked at the reverend who nodded and they both ran outside.

"Well," Den started. "I suppose we should get to work." They all nodded to one another. Mitsuko looked over at Jiro.

"Oh, Father." she said. "don't you think we might need Jiro today? I mean, just incase."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." he said.

He looked over at Jiro and winked, "I wouldn't want Jiro in here by himself anyways."

She giggled. "Me either."

* * *

They now stood in the lab looking at a casing labeled 01.

"Okay now, Mistuko, Jiro stand back. Den, when I tell you to, you pull the switch." fuuton told the three

They pulled the switch and with a bright light, knew of their success.

"There now," Den said. "the next time we come back, we'll be in business."

* * *

It was peering around to 5 o'clock and Jiro was wondering if she had forgotten. But he was reassured when she took off her lab coat and walked over to him.

"Father, I hope you don't mind, but I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go in early tonight." she grinned at Jiro.

"Oh, that's okay, I think we can handle it from here hun." he told her.

They left the lab and went up to her room.

* * *

Okay now ya'll I think this time it is a little long so I'll just stop here. Tell me if you don't like this chapter and I'll delete it and put the other one I've prepared up. You can IM me at:

AIM:Jedigirl91

Or

Japanimegirl91

Thankies

Kittie


End file.
